Lucky
by See Jane Write
Summary: Frasier and Lilith's first night in the hospital with Frederick. FrasierLilith.


Lucky

Summary: Frasier and Lilith's first night in the hospital with Frederick. Frasier/Lilith.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

Author's Note: My first Cheers fic. Be gentle. :)

I glance over at my Lilith once again. There she is sitting up in the hospital bed with our son Frederick in her arms. We finally have the room to ourselves. There are no more annoying nurses or doctors who claimed they were only trying to help when in actuality, they were being nuisances. I look at the two of them again.

Lilith has never looked more beautiful. Her forehead is still drenched in sweat, but I do not care. She is gorgeous, and I do not think I have ever seen her look happier than she looks this moment. This moment where she is feeding our son. I have not seen a more beautiful sight. I am left speechless as I just watch the two of them in amazement and awe.

A few minutes later Frederick pulls his head away from her in a signal that he is full. Lilith notices this and glances up at me. "Frasier, would you like to hold him?" she asks. Her voice is tired.

I smile and quickly walk up to the bed. "Of course," I say as I carefully pick up the small infant from her arms. Lilith immediately adjusts her hospital gown and lies back in the bed.

The world around me seems to fade away. It's only me and Frederick. He is perfect. I could not ask for something greater. My son is in my arms looking up at me with wide, confused eyes. "It's ok," I whisper. "I'm your Daddy. I love you so much," I tell him. I pull him closer. I wish this moment could last forever.

"We're going to be a family," I whisper to him. "You, me," I begin. "And your mother," I continue as I turn slightly to let him look at Lilith. I look up at her and smile.

Lilith is on her side facing us by this point. Her head is on the pillow, and she is curled up with her knees to her chest. "If you ever come near me again, Frasier, I'll drop you with a deer rifle," she warns.

I turn around and look back down at Frederick. "On the other hand, your mother needs her rest," I tell him gently. I look at him again and see that his eyes are barely staying open. I lean down and kiss his forehead gently as he falls asleep. I walk over and place him in the little bed before walking next to Lilith's bed. "Lilith," I say softly.

She says nothing.

"Lilith." As I repeat her name, I place a gentle hand on her forehead to wipe away some of the sweat. I then lean forward and kiss her forehead lightly. "I love you," I whisper as I sit her up.

"I know," she says simply as she moves over to allow me to sit down next to her on the bed. "I love you, too," she adds as I sit down behind her.

I move up a little bit so that I am closer to her. "I'm proud of you," I say as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Ow, Frasier, let go," Lilith moans as she slaps at my hands. "I meant what I said earlier. You have no idea how much this hurts."

I chuckle slightly as I move my hands. "You're right. I don't," I tell her as I start massaging her shoulders. "How about that?" I ask.

"Wonderful, thanks," Lilith says. I can feel her easing up.

I smile down at her. "I know it hurt, sweetie," I tell her soothingly, "but wasn't it worth it?" I ask as I look over at our sleeping son. "He's beautiful," I tell her. "He gets that entirely from you."

Lilith says nothing. Interesting. Is she even listening to me? I keep massaging her shoulders. As I do, I note that she feels relaxed. A bit too relaxed. I stop slowly and move my head to look at her face. She's asleep. I carefully move off the bed and ease her back down. I place the pillow under her exhausted head and kiss her forehead gently. "I really am proud of you," I whisper. "You did great." I kiss her again then move to the other side of the room to a very large chair.

Next to the chair is a table with a small black phone. I pick up the phone and dial the number for my father in Seattle. He answers after two rings. "Hey, Dad," I say. "It's Frasier…No, everything's fine here. It's beyond fine. That's why I'm calling, actually…Yea, Lilith gave birth today. You're a grandfather…It's a boy…Frederick Gaylord Crane…"

I smile as I glance back at my sleeping wife and son. I truly am the luckiest man alive.


End file.
